disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Island of Youth
"Island of Youth" is the fourth episode of the Disney Channel animated series Elena of Avalor. It premiered on August 12, 2016. Plot It is Chancellor Esteban's birthday and he is convinced that everyone has forgotten about it. He spends some time in the library lamenting that when he was a young man he had all sorts of big dreams that never came true because he spent all his life following orders first from his grandparents, then from Shuriki during her forty-one year rule of Avalor, and now from his cousin Elena. Meanwhile it is revealed that Elena is planning a surprise party for Esteban: Luisa is baking his favorite cake, Francisco and Isabel are rehearsing a duet for him, and Elena and Mateo plan to keep him away from the castle until everything is ready by taking him sailing. Elena and Mateo go to him and show him one of Alacazar's magical maps. When Esteban sees a picture of the Island of Santalos on it, he agrees to go and they set out. Esteban and the others arrive at the dock and immediately set out for the Island of Santalos. On the way, Esteban reveals that he wants to go there to find the Fountain of Youth so he can restore his youth and live the life he has always wanted to live. Meanwhile back at Avalor Castle, Isabel has invented a guitardion for the party. She and her grandfather soon get into a dispute over how the Birthday Song has always been played and how she plays it on her invention. At Luisa's urging, they resolve it with a battle of the songs that Isabel wins, to Francisco's disappointment. Meanwhile, Elena, Mateo, and Esteban arrive on Santalos. Esteban runs off into the jungle and he finds the Fountain of Youth. He drinks a lot of water and becomes young again. However, it becomes clear he drank too much water and his increasing youth quickly makes him a handful. Elena and Mateo turn him back to normal with a Flower of Age. Suddenly, the island begins to vanish and they run to get off the island. On the way, Elena falls in a ravine but Esteban saves her. After getting off the island, they head back to the castle where they celebrate Esteban's birthday. Cast *Aimee Carrero as Princess Elena *Christian Lanz as Chancellor Esteban **Anthony Avila as Young Esteban **Desmond Gerber as Baby Esteban *Joseph Haro as Mateo *Jenna Ortega as Princess Isabel *Julia Vera as Luisa *Emiliano Díez as Francisco *Joe Nunez as Armando *Mikey Kelley as Higgins Songs *Avaloran Lullaby *Avalor Birthday Song Home Video Release *Elena of Avalor: Ready to Rule Trivia *The Island of Youth is a reference to the Fountain of Youth. *It's revealed in this episode that Esteban was under the servitude of Shuriki for forty-one years. *This is the first episode in the series to feature two songs. *Isabel's invention in this episode is the Guitardion, a guitar and an accordion put together. *This is the first episode where Elena does a wardrobe change. *Moral: You should always listen to and follow an adult. International Premieres *November 19, 2016 (Brazil) Gallery Island of Youth 1.jpg Island of Youth 3.png Elenalullaby.png|Elena holding a baby Esteban Lmao.jpg Island of Youth promo.jpg Esteban's-Birthday-Song.png Island of Youth 2.jpg Higgins is like a turtle.jpg Category:Elena of Avalor episodes Category:Birthday productions